Generation Sayian: Chaos Times
by BLUEBOY973
Summary: Nearly two hundred years has passed since Goku. A new ancient race has escaped from the dead zone. Their mission to destory all life in the universe. The Sayian race is on a once again path to near extinction. Not even a super sayian 5 can stop them, so w
1. Intro

INTRODUCTION

Generation Sayian: Chaos Times

It has been over 150 years since DBGT this may seem like your ordinary sequel Like "DBX" or "DBAF" But it is not. This story is about whole different people Sayians, yes, however it takes place during the near extinction of every Sayian In the Galaxy. Descendant of The remaining Sayians Banded together to rebuild the Sayian civilization Teach the old way and also the new. The planet Nat'rana Was declared the new Sayian Home planet by King Vegeta jr. great-grandson to Trunks. During the period Between DBGT and now Vegeta Jr. did not wantt to see the Sayian race disappear within the genes of humanity , like all Vegetas before him he had a sense of pride a dignity to his race. So Vegeta Jr. with the last wish that anyone would ever make again using the dragon balls that every newborn with as little as a drop of sayian blood in them be returned to full Sayian. With this Sayian children grew more and more powerful as their numbers increased. More and more reaches ascension levels below the normal age and some even found ways to go even higher or new levels of Sayain. Science and Sayian blood began to mingle as new breeds of Sayians emerged over the years. These Sayians could control almost any specific element around them some even learned dhow to manipulate matter itself! These new breed were called "_ELEMENTALS"._ Year came and went battles won and lost, it was not until the King Cold Wars the Sayains had Face any threat. King Cold's Last remaining armada Lead by Lord Ice Heir to the throne Since Cold's death went on a rampage throughout the galaxy Conquering planet by planet until they reached Nat'rana. Ice did not expect a planet full of Sayains. The war went on for more than 2 years until Ice was Eventually defeated in battle with Kaleb Brief son of Vegeta jr.

Kaleb was sent to Earth to protect it from any of King Colds survivors. He spent twenty years there teaching Sayians the ways. Earth had been in peace for hundreds of years since Goku Son. Many Sayians were weak on Earth because they had not gone through all of the vigorous training that they had on Nat'rana. The ancient race called the Meganians Were banished to the dead zone, but since One of the Kias had passed the bind that held them to the zone was weakened and they all escaped creating a dimensional portal with all of their stored energy. The meganians are a dark race bron of evil and hatred, they thrive on pain and suffering feeding off its energy. Sayians Descended from these horrifying creatures many thousands years ago.


	2. Chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

Generation Sayian: Chaos Times

_NOTE: Eli will be detailed later on _

"_Shit…Damn…Why be in this God forsaken Hell hole, I've could have been on Nat'rana…." _A sayian soldier thought lighting up a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, sitting on a piece of broken rumble of an old abandoned apartment. He was old and his eyes were war torn filled with years of horror and battle. Wrinkles streamed across his face with a rough dark wood brown beard treaded below his nose and lips. His left eye was gone, replaced by a vertical scar. His hair ragged and long it seemed to have a life of its own ,wild like the forests of Nat'rana. He was fairly yellowish complexion, standing around five and a half feet, wearing brown and red sayian battle armor without the shoulder pads. His name was Kaleb Brief the last descendant of Prince Vegeta. He was born on the Planet Nat'rana, the new Sayian home planet and training grounds. He ruled the Sayian Army back in the old days when his father Vegeta jr. Ruled. He supposedly was genetically cloned from Prince Vegeta himself. He was a true warrior, battle was all that he knew, he possessed the memories of King Vegeta, Vegeta jr. and Trunks. Hundreds of years of Sayian knowledge dumped into him even before birth. Gifted, yet cursed of reliving the memories of his past ancestors.

"General, Sir! The Meganians flushed through Tarion City. Sir!" A young sayian teenager saluted Kaleb. He had a look of fear upon so intense that Kaleb knew he was not ready for the deities that come for them next.

It had only been two months after the invasion and already three fourths of the Sayian Forces left on Earth were annihilated within the first few hours. Meganians, the Earthlings called them, an ancient race of legend, banished to the dead zone dimension by all of the Kias'. Some say that the Sayians had evolved from the Meganian bloodline thousands of years ago through cross breeding with humans. Their strength was mind boggling, even the weakest of their people had power that of or greater than a Super Sayian 2, most of the time at even at birth! These people were the true "Sayians of Legend". They came at night swift like ghosts The sayian army a.k.a SED (_Sayian Earth Defense_) Had no idea of an enemy as powerful as this one, and they had not faced any real threats since the King Cold war were The last remnants of King Colds armada Tried to take over the Milky Way.

"How long, Eli?" asked Kaleb, turning to the boy with a confident look knowing that this would be his last stand.

"Eta…20 minutes…" Eli answered rechecking his scouter and with Pressing a few more buttons he continued, " …around eight soldiers.".

"Eli Im putting you in command of the _Wolves. _Tell them to pack up and head out to Ra'kan City." The _Wolves _were Kaleb's unit's nickname.

"But Sir! Im not leaving…." Eli was interrupted by Kaleb who finally stood up to stretch for the last time.

"That's an ORDER!" he gave off a faint smile familiar to Vegeta's ignorant grin.

"Yes Sir! And God's Be."

Eli Flew towards the rest of the Sayians and told them what was happening they all understood because they were more experienced and knew Kaleb much closer. They knew he had true Sayian blood within him perhaps the only true remaining Sayian of the past. Every other descendants of the Z-fighters and others sayians who came to Earth was not alive anymore or killed in the invasion. Eli was young ,but Kaleb had felt his untouched power and knew he would liberate this Sayian suppression. Kalebs Section flew off into the night sky without haste and never looked back for that was the way of true sayians. Kaleb turned away from his fellow companions to face his approaching enemies, he could sense their power with out using a scouter and was not intimidated. He knew it was his demise, but he could hold off long enough for his pack to escape. Several minutes later they came upon Kaleb who was still standing in the same spot finishing his cigarette without any care.

"Lok' wut weve gut hur boiz! A Munkay halv-bred" (_Look what we've got here boys! A monkey half breed.) _Joked One of the Meganians who appeared to be the leader Laughed apparently trying to speak English. Meganians Looked similar to sayians except they were a lot bigger and their hair was red and black combind and they had red furred tails. Each one of them dressed the same with no unique manner. They all Wore black baggy pants what appeared to be cargo pants and red combat shirts. Each one of them possessed a devilish look upon their faces an instinctual thirst for blood and chaos.

"You bastards are Fucking with the wrong Sayian!" Kaleb smirked, he dropped the remaining bud and clenched his fists.

With in an instant hundreds of ki blasts flung towards Kaleb and hit his spot directly in a constant pace, it seemed like the volley would last forever.

"Stubid Munkay!" _(Stupid monkey!) _The Leaders laughed some more enjoying himself, entirely in the essence of destroying life.

As the leader laughed an intense force hammered him into a near by rumbled building followed by Kaleb appearing Super Sayian 2 With another lit cigarette in his mouth. Just before the others even realized what had initially happened Kaleb sent a black sphere of energy hurtling towards them.

"How's that for a stupid monkey huh!" Kaleb was enraged and sweating for he had used too much energy in that last attack. "You guys have no clue who you are fucking with do ya! I'm the prince of all Sayians!" Vegeta's arrogance began to kick in. Kaleb prepared himself for another offence by charging at the leader, but was cut off when he appeared right in front of his face smashing his left fist into Kaleb's jaw, nearly snapping it in two. Kaleb flew back in mid air but caught him self using his ki. Just as he did several of the other Meganians Joined in the fight jumping Kaleb in an all out aerial bout. They went at it blow for blow with Kaleb ,Matching almost everyone, but a few slipped injuring Kaleb's defenses.


End file.
